


A high school senior year romance.

by interested_dasey_shipper



Series: Dasey romances [2]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Romance, Secret Relationship, Smut, Teen Romance, but in a classy way I hope.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interested_dasey_shipper/pseuds/interested_dasey_shipper
Summary: Derek and Casey decide to do senior year differently.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Dasey romances [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970737
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kisses. usually they are easy but Derek and casey mange to make it harder then it needs to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything after Sally leaving didn't happen. Expect for dance mania. 
> 
> This chapter Takes about two weeks after senior year starts.
> 
> this will be first person. every time there is a break it will flip between Derek and casey. 
> 
> words in () is me talking as the narrator. I will be filling in some blanks not cover by the POV's and other stuff. I know thats a little weird but I thought why not mix things up.
> 
> warning some adult themes

I can't believe I did that. I thought I had more self control but obliviously I don't. To say Casey and I argue a lot would be an understatement. I have learned how to act and to not get caught up in the moment. I thought I could control my feelings. But Casey and I today were going back and forth like crazy and to half shut her up/curiosity I kissed her. It wasn't a long kiss. Only about 7 seconds(not that I was counting). Casey sputtered some sounds and ran into her room.  
  
People will probably wonder why I kissed the girl I claimed to hate. Well, the truth is I don’t hate her. Quite the opposite. I have been nursing a big crush on her since the day I meet her. Even with her awful bangs, retainer , math jokes, and slight lisp, not to mention the fact she disliked me almost right away, I still had to fight the urge to push her up against the wall and kiss her . That was so weird. Here was this nerd and all I wanted to do was play tonsil hockey with her. Then the wedding came and she was a knockout. Her dress highlighted all of her best features. I honestly don’t know I kept from pulling her into a closet and making out with her. It is the reason why I pick on her. I can’t allow my self to start flirting and eventually do what I want to do. Don’t get me wrong at times she does annoy me to no end and I do enjoy playing pranks on her. But I will admit that at times I wish I could be nicer and not have to worry about kissing her.   
  
You know if I were to ever say I am tired of being the good son, I would get laughed at.  But I have been the good son. I haven’t pursed Casey for the sake of not wanting to mess up my dads marriage. I have know for quite a while that Casey was pretty much made for me. Just like I am pretty much made for her. I have denied my feelings for too long trying to do the ‘right’ thing and treat her as a ‘sister’. But honestly I am tired of that. I want Casey and I don’t care if it causes my dad marital problems. I love my dad, and in a way Nora, but if their marriage can’t handle us being together then I guess it wasn’t so strong. I do feel sorta guilty that I think that but honestly I feel sick to my stomach when ever Casey dates other guys. And of course my worst nightmare is of Casey getting married to another guy.   
  
I am pulled out of thought by Casey coming into my room. It’s been about an hour since I kissed her. She walks up to my bed.  
  
”Derek we need to talk” states confidently, but I know her and I k one she isn’t as confident right now as she seems.  
  
”what about case.” I respond.   
  
”Derek, I think it would be best if we just pretend today never happened and just move on as usual,” Casey says with her lips slightly frowning.  
  
Really that what she wants to do? Typical.  
  
”just like that. No explanation. Just pretend it didn’t happen. That is what you want. ” I ask.  
  
”Derek, I don’t think you want to go down the road but that conversation will lead us down and I don’t think you want to go down the road that your earlier actions would lead us down . And I don’t think I want to either. ”  
  
”find spacey whatever. Now do me a favor and get the hell out of my room,” I say with a smirk.   
  
“you don’t have to be rude, Derek” Casey huffs.  
  
”you said go back to you as usual. Well my room is usually keener free, so get the hell out,” I shout.  Casey growls (Growls!) but she turns on her heels and marches right out.  
  
I should’ve known that was the wayshe was going to react.I should’ve knownshe would never risk anything for me.I am not Worth possible chaos in our families life.I am not worth going against her mom and my dad. And clearly in her eyesI am not worth the privilege of being able to do more than just her annoying stepbrother. That’s fine she just wants me to be her annoying stepbrother, well then I will be her annoying Step-brother.

* * *

  
  
Typical just typical. I knew Derek didn’t really care about this. I knew this was probably just some ploy for him to be able to have somebody to be able to make out with whenever he wants. Well, he first kissed me it throw me off guard. I spent an hour debating what it meant. I thought it meant more but now I know it didn’t. If actually matter to him in that way he would have fought more. ‘What Derek wants Derek gets’ clearly he didn’t want me. But that’s Derek he may be hot and at times nice but he is a player at heart.  
  
I always knew Derek was hot. I’m not blind. I will also admit I have had a minor crush on him since the beginning.Although it grew overt the past two years. I knew I had fallen for him when he was going to be leaving for Spain. I was supposed to be happy hat he was leaving and yet I knew I was going to miss him. I was upset that he would be flirting with girls over there instead of picking on me. Two weeks ago when he almost left with Sally confirmed that. I wanted him to pick me and forget about Sally. I don’t hate the girl but well, I saw Derek first! Okay, that might be irrational since I never made a move, but yeah I stop denying that I was in love with him. One of the reasons I hated how hate made all the girls swoon is that his charm worked on me at times.  
  
But clearly these feelings are one sided. He doesn’t like me like when that. Hell he probably doesn’t like me at all. I am angry that I fell for a guy who doesn't like me back. I am angry at my heart for loving him. Because no matter how I feel he only sees me as his klutzy, keener Step-sister.  
  
(The next day goes as plan except Derek tries to leave without Casey. Lucky she gets in before he leaves. They day goes just as plan. Derek comely ignores her. Casey is now waiting for Derek to come out, so he can take her home.)  
  
Well, I guess today has been pretty good... except where is Derek? Oh no, he didn't. He left without me! That jerk! Who the hell does he think he is! Fine, I will just walk home. Good thing I am wearing flats.   
  
(Casey starts to walk home, but nature decides to not be cooperative.)  
  
uh no! No. No. No. Not rain! I'm gonna kill you Derek!

* * *

  
I am watching TV when the front door bursts open. Casey comes barging in. She is soaked from head to toe.   
  
"DER-EK" she screams as she walks over to my chair and blocks the TV.   
  
I don't answer.  
  
"You left me! To walk in the rain! Do you know how much I spent on this cute outfit. my new flats are probably ruined" I look over her outfit. It is cute. I guess.  
  
I still don't answer/  
  
"answer me you asshole" Casey screams.  
  
Countino a non rsipondere. (thats Italian for 'I still don't answer')  
  
Casey grabs the remote and starts to hit me with it. I grab it and put it under my butt. She then resets to punching me with fists. She lucks pretty cute right now. Soaked, face blotchy, eyes blazing, trying to hit me with her cute fists. I'm a hockey player. I don't hurt easily.  
  
"ANSWER ME!!!!" casey screeches so loud I think sally in British Columbia could hear her.  
  
Finally, I get tired this. I get up and walk up the stairs. Casey is right behind me. She shouts at me the whole way. "where the hell do you think your going", "ANSWER ME" "I'm telling mom and George" I get to my room and look at Casey in the eye for a moment before I slam the door in her face.  
  
I hear a 'UGH' and I hear Casey's door slam shut.  
  
(A few hours later)  
  
We are just beginning with dinner when Lizzie asks Casey how was her day.  
  
"fine until somebody left me at school. I had to walk home!" Casey huffs.  
  
"Derek" my dad shouts "you need to do your part!"   
  
"Doing my part does not mean being a Chauffeur. Its not my fault that your wife's daughter has few friends." I say.  
  
"seriously Derek, would it kill you to be a decent person? Whats wrong with being nice." Nora says. Okay thats it. I did feel kinda bad for leaving Casey like that but well I was mad.  
  
"I am nice. For two years is haven't complained that you sit in the same spot that my mom use to sit at for years. I also don't complain that much when ever you try to be my mother even thought I certainly didn't ask for that." I hiss. I wanted to say damn but marti shouldn't be hearing that. My dads face gets red, and Nora puts on her mad face. Which is kinda scary.  
  
"Derek go to your room" my dad shouts. I gladly get up and move to the stairs. To be honest I don't really have a problem with Nora. I guess my anger is bleeding through.  
  
(The next day Derek is waiting for Casey to finish getting ready for school. Last night George threaten him with anything he could think of, and Derek finally relented.)  
  
Casey finally comes down the stairs, and we head off for school.  
  
We are driving to school when I see that Casey is fixing her lip stick. I pump the brakes. Messing her up.  
  
"DER-EK" Casey shouts.   
  
(later that evening Casey is getting ready for a party. While she doesn't usually go to parties, she needs to see if she can somehow climb the social ladder.)   
  
Casey walks down the stairs and walks over too me.  
  
"Derek, I need the prince" casey says. Not even bothering with being nice. I really can't blame her.  
  
I don't answer.  
  
"Mom! George!" Casey shouts.  
  
"Derek Casey has the prince tonight." My dad says. I growl. I throw the car keys at Casey. They hit her in the face. "der-ek" she growls.  
  
"Derek" my dad shouts.  
  
"not my fault she can't catch," I respond. Casey picks up the keys and leaves. About 30 minutes later my dad come over to me.  
  
"Derek, why can't you" He is interrupted by a horn honking "I am going out with Sam" I say, and I pull on my jacket and leave.  
  
"Dude, why are you being so mean to Casey lately," Sam asks as we drive to a pizza place.  
  
"I don't know what your talking about." I reply. Sam opens his mouth but then close it.

* * *

  
(Casey is standing by herself at the party. She is by the punch bowl and is starting to regret coming.)  
  
Why am I even here? I am not even having any fun. Looking around this room, all I see are irresponsible teens. Why do I even want to fit in with them? I should go in a few minutes. Oh no. (Casey sees Truman coming through the door.). Not Truman. I got to get away from him. Why can't he understand that I don't like him? After that rating incident, I want nothing to do with him.  
  
I spend a good portion of the next ten minutes trying to get away from him. I think I have lost him hiding in this bedroom.

* * *

  
"hey do you want to go to this party being held at Tristian's house? Sam asks me as we drive back from the pizza place.  
  
"sure why not" I reply since I don't have anything better to do.  
  
(The party is wild. There are teens everywhere. You can just make out the beginning of Beyonce's crazy in love.)  
  
we arrive at the house and we can already see that it is wild. We both agree to be on edge since this party probably has the cops called on it. The party is wild on the inside. I can barely hear sam over the music. I look away for a minute then before I knew it he had disappeared. (Derek dodges a potted plant that goes right past his head.)  
  
I spend a good fifteen minutes trying to mingle. I say try since I can't seem to get into it. I just don't feel like flirting right now. Yeah, I know I'm Derek Venturi. I am always in the mood to flirt but a certain brunette is damping my mood.  
  
I decide to go up stairs to find the restroom since the downstairs one has a long line. It takes me a awhile to fight through the crowd to the stairs. I finally climb the stairs, and I find the restroom. And there is no line. How about that.

Icome out a few minute later and I hear a scream. A feminine scream. I decide to investigate. I trace to a room at the end of the hall. The door is locked. I hear the more screams... and crap I know that voice. I start bang on the door more. I finally manage to break it down. It is then I see Truman french on top Casey onto of the bed. He is pulling at her clothes. Casey is shouting like a banshee. I quickly pull Truman off of Casey. I then proceed to beat the crap out of french. I am probably going to kill him at the rate I am going, but I don't care. Finally, a voice breaks my concentration.  
  
"Derek" Casey weeps. I stop and I turn to her. She looks awful. Her hair is a mess and her shirt is ripped. I immediately pull her into my arms. She won't stop crying. I am doing my best to stop her crying but before I can get anywhere I see police cars pull up. The last thing we need to be picked up by the police. I pick up Casey bridal style and quickly get out of there. I hear french moan. Well at least I won't get charged with murder. Although it would be a crime of passion. Lucky this place is big place is so big it has back stairs. I use them to get to the back of the house and out the back door, avoiding the police trying to stop the party. I realize that trying find sam is hopeless. But then I remember that Casey has the prince.   
  
"where did you park the prince?" I ask her.   
  
"around the corner. The key is in my purse." luckly she grabbed her purse since it is too late to go back.  
  
I mange to find the prince. I get the keys and unlock her door. I carefully place her in the car and run to my door so we can get the hell out of her.  
  
We are headed home when I hear my phone vibrate. I pull it out and toss it in Casey's lap.  
  
"Could you check? I know not suppose to text and drive." I say with a smirk. Casey gives me a small smile and checks my phone.  
  
"is sam he is wondering if you got out okay."  
  
"yeah let him know I am okay and that I went home with you."

* * *

I send the text and put it in the cup holder.   
  
"are you okay" Derek asks.  
  
"yeah he didn't get very far. Derek thank you for rescuing me. " I say. Because after the past few weeks, Derek is the last person I though would be saving me.  
  
"no problem spacey," Derek replied like this no big deal. Like he does this all the time. But its is a big deal. I don't even want to think what Truman could have done before the police would have gotten to us.  
  
"Derek, I mean it. You saved me. "  
  
"so I guess I am your knight in shining amour," Derek says smugly. Normally I would chastise him but today he has earned it.  
  
"I guess you are. I honestly didn't think it would be you saving me. " I say.  
  
"what is that supposed to mean?" Derek asks seriously.  
  
"well after this past few weeks-" I trail off  
  
"you thought I wouldn't care. That just because we have been fighting, I would just let you get raped". Derek finishes. He grabs the steering wheel so tight his knuckles are turning white.   
  
great just great. I don't know how manage to insult the guy who just saved me form getting raped, but I just did.  
  
"No I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised. I know that you wouldn't let me get hurt like that. Even if you are mad with me. " I quickly add. But I think for a moment "Derek why are you mad at me? " I ask him because I really don't know.  
  
"why do you think Princess" Derek hisses. I think back, and I am reminded of the kiss.  
  
"the kiss?" I say as if I am asking a question.  
  
"bingo," he huffs.  
  
"Derek, can you really blame me? Look I know you are still recovering from sally but that doesn't mean I am just going to be the girl you make out with whenever you want. " I say indignantly. Only Derek could get me angry with him just after the saved me. Derek suddenly pulls the car over and turns over to me.  
  
"there go insulting me again. You really think I would just use you for that. " Derek says.  
  
"well if not that then what." I huff.  
  
"maybe I just like you Casey. Ever thought about that," Derek says. No, that can't be possible. He can't like me like that.  
  
"no you can't. You hate me. You have tormented me for two years! " I exclaim.  
  
"Casey, did you ever think I did that, so I wouldn't fall for you? Casey, I have had feeling for you since the beginning. " he takes a breath "Your my stepsister" he says, like if I don't know "I am not suppose to like you but I do. I'm not supposed to want to kiss you all the time, but I do. I did ever thing I did because I didn't want to end up flirting and kissing you. I guess I took it too far. But I was always there for you when it mattered. And in the end it didn't matter I fell for you. Hard. I knew by junior prom. And plus, don't you remember kindergarten? The boys pick on the girls they like. " Derek sighs.  
  
"what changed." I ask.   
  
"I got tired of watching you date other guys. A man can only take so much. " Derek sighs. I am still partly in disbelief. Derek, the bane of my existence and secret crush likes me. He has always liked me. I turn his head towards mine, and I lean in to kiss him. It is nice and soft. just like how I may've imagine it. I break apart for a second.   
  
"next time, use steps above the kindergarten level." I say before I reconnect our lips.   
  
Eventually, we get home. Everyone is asleep, and Derek takes me into the bathroom so he can take a look at me. I probably won't bruise. And I can't help but notice Derek ogling me.  
  
"who said you could look," I say with a chuckle.  
  
"well if your boyfriend can't ogle you. Then who can? " Derek asks.  
  
"boyfriend?" I say.   
  
"yeah Casey. I meant it. I want to go all the way. "Derek says solemnly.  
  
"well my boyfriend can only ogle me if I say so,"I reply. Derek smirks and I kiss him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may change the title if I fine something better. (I will take suggestions)
> 
> and on further reflection I have decided to go back to my usually format of 3rd point of view omnipotent. while I enjoyed this format, I feel the other one is better.


	2. Presenting new relationships and makeout sessions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So how will the high school react to Dasey?

The Macdonald/Venturi family is sitting down for dinner. It is a normal dinner for this family. Telling of days and arguments. The only thing that isn’t normal isn’t even viewable from a normal view. You will have to bend over and lookunder the table to see that the two oldest step siblings, which as far as the restknow, hate each other, are playing footsieunder the table.   
  
But other than that. _Completely_ normal.

* * *

  
After dinner Derek and Casey manage to avoid dish duty and head of stairs. It isn’t long before they are making out on Derek’s bed. They have been doing this during most of the weekend. They are having at it when Casey breaks off.  
  
”what is it spacey?"  
  
”Well... Der-ek. Why are you calling me spacey? I’m your girlfriend. No teasing!” casey states. she lighlt slaps his arms.  
  
“It’s more of a term of endearment at this point.”  
  
”I still don’t like it.”  
  
”Oh come on, I get klutzilla, but spacey isn’t bad” Derek protests   
  
“fine you can have case and spacey-“  
  
”And princes.” Derek adds. Casey huffs.  
  
”And princess, but no klutzilla or space Case."  
  
”deal princess” Derek gives Casey a kiss on the forehead.“ So what was wrong.”  
  
”we go back to school tomorrow,” Casey finally spits out.  
  
”so?”  
  
“So, we have to face our peers tomorrow. It could be a disaster. They could shun us. Or pelt is with eggs, or tomatoes or” Casey rambles on.  
  
”spacey! Relax! I’m Derek Venturi. Nobody shuns my girlfriend or me. Also, I doubt they will have eggs or tomatoes on them at school” Derek reasons.  
  
”I know I’m just scared. I don’t want to fall even further down the ladder. ” Casey sighs.  
  
”you’re my girlfriend. You have definitely have gone up the ladder. Everyone pretty much know that we are step siblings. You came only three years ago. Everything will be okay. Okay” Casey nods her head. “now I want to spend the rest of Sunday evening kissing my girlfriend so... ” Casey just rolls her eyes and leans back closer to him.   
  
Derek is scared a little bit but now hat he has Casey. Nothing will prevent them from being together.   
  
“Okay last chance to bail out” Casey says when they walk up to sir John sparrow high main entrance.   
  
“Case, I’m surprised. I never thought you would be willing to skip. ”  
  
”Der-ek. I meant we can go in separately”  
  
”not a chance spacey” Derek can see that Casey is nervous and she is very nervous and she is doing a horrible job at hiding it. Derek decided to do something to bring up her courage. He takes off his leather jacket and helps her put it on. He pulls it close and places a peck on her lips.  
  
”no girlfriend has ever gotten to wear my jacket.” Derek says, and he takes Casey’s hand.  
  
They both take a breath and walk into the school. It feels like the whole stops and lols at them because the entire hallway does. They start walking up the hallway way. There are gasps and murmurs. A kid even drops his science project.   
  
“Oh my gosh. What are they doing?”  
  
”I thought they were brother and sister?”  
  
”Their step siblings. Keep up. ”  
  
”I can’t believe Derek chose the keener.”  
  
”they look cute.”  
  
”out of all the girls here. He picks her. ”  
  
”finally. No more longing looks.”  
  
”I bet that’s why Casey dumped max last year. Something with Derek. ”  
  
”ooh. Wait until max finds out”  
  
”or Truman. He has been pining after Casey like crazy”  
  
”even Casey Macdonald wouldn’t go out with that guy”  
  
”didn’t he get arrested this weekend at Tristian's party.”  
  
derek and Casey barely hear anything. They just focus on each other. Derek walks her to first class. One of 4 they don’t share. He gives her a peck on the lips and walks away. Every girl looks at casey as she enters. Every single girl glares at her.

* * *

  
Casey tries to focus on the teacher, but she is having a hard time. A pair of girls next to her keep on talking about her like she isn’t a row above them.  
  
”I don’t get what he sees in her. She isn’t that pretty and she is at bottom. Not to mention a grade grubber.” jealous girl number one says.  
  
“I get hat guys some times slum but this is ridiculous. I mean seriously what does he see in her” jealous girl number 2 snarks.  
  
“most stupidest decision ever” jealous girl number one replies”  
  
“he likes that I actually have a brain,” Casey says barely audible. But the girls can hear her since the teacher stops talking at that moment.  
  
Both girls huff and they shut up.

* * *

  
Lunch can’t come fast enough. Emily found out about them by second period and is avoiding Casey. Considering they have three classes together, that won’t be easy but that girl is determined to make it work. Luckily Derek was with her last period so she didn’t feel so alone. After getting their lunch, Derek and Casey of course bicker over Derek’s food choice. They sit down together. Half of the lunchroom has their eyes on them. They fee like fish in a bowl.  
  
“So i didn’t get to ask how was your morning” Casey asks before she takes a bit of her salad.  
  
“Pretty good. Well except for two guys in my English class who made some incest jokes so I may have punch them both in the nose after the teacher step out. What about you. ” Derek asks back.  
  
“well it was actually very good. Except for two jealous girls. But unlike you I didn’t punch anyone” Casey saying the last part with some sass.  
  
“ Good because I don’t want any blood on my jacket” Derek teases. Casey opens her but before she does, Sam and Ralph sit down.  
  
”so how are our favorite bickering love birds doing today.” Sam asks with a big smile on his face.   
  
“Gotta say, wasn’t expecting this” Ralph chuckles with a smile.  
  
“Ralph.” Sam begins then he shakes his head “never mind. I will tell you later”. Derek and Casey think that it is funny that Ralph was so clueless. They spent the weekend going over in their heads, all of their reactions. They both realize that others could sometimes see their feelings for each other.  
  
“we are doing just fine. Thank you very much. ” Derek replies. After some small talk they start eating. Kendra sits down about halfway through lunch.  
  
“well look here it’s Dasey. Come on Sam cough it up” Kendra holds out her hand. Sam pulls out his wallet. He hands Kendra fifty dollars and a smile is on her face.  
  
“ what’s going on here?” Casey aka with a small frown on her face.  
  
“Bet. I betted Sam that you guys would get together before the end of high school. He said college” Kendra replies with a smirk as she puts the money in her purse. Casey is about to say something when she hears ‘incest freaks’ from a girl and a guy who walks past.  
  
“That’s it!” Derek shouts. He stands up and bangs on the table. He gets on top of the empty table next to them “okay listen up everyone. I am only going to say this once alright. Casey is my step sister. I have only known her since her mom married my dad 2 years ago. She is not my sister. We didn’t grow up together. Hell I have known her for about 3 months longer than you guys. So quit your stupid comments or else. ” Derek climbs down and places a big kiss on Casey’s lips. While he doesn’t like doing so much PDA, he does want people to think that him and Casey are just pretending so something.  
  
“Der, that was kinda hot.” Casey says.  
  
“Well it was getting annoying. People.” Derek sighs.  
  
“Speaking of people why isn’t Emily here?” Kendra asks. She points over to Emily who is sitting at a table by herself.  
  
“I’m surprise you haven’t heard. She is avoiding me. Not answer texts and she runs when ever I try to talk to her” Casey replies with a frown.

“Well she pretty much worshiped the ground Derek walks on. Don’t know why. It must be pretty hard for her to see the one girl she thought wasn’t a threat with him now.” Sam says. Derek gives him a playful punch for the jib. “Relax she will come around soon. She just needs to accept the fact that she won’t ever be dating Derek.” 

“ever? thats kinda harsh Sam.” Kendra says. 

“do you honestly believe these two will ever break up. Their made for each other.” Sam says before taking another bite of his food. 

* * *

  
“You really don’t mind waiting until practice is over.” Derek asks Casey as they enter the ring.  
  
“Nope I can do my homework while you practice” Casey answers.  
  
“Oh casey, casey, casey. Always keenering. ” Derek says as Casey finds a bench to sit on.”  
  
“Derek. That isn’t a word. ”  
  
“Should be, since you do it like 90 % of the time”  
  
Casey pulls Derek close to her she puts her mouth next to his ear. “hey if I get my homework done now then that leaves more time for us to make out at home. Who knows I might evenlet you get to second base today. If your a good boy” Casey whispers into his ear. She gives him a kiss on the cheek. “Nowgopractice” casey sits down and Derek goes to the locker room with a smile on his face.

* * *

Casey doesn't know how Derek got thought dinner without choking. He practically inhaled his food. She quickly ate as well, but not as fast as him. The only thing is, due to some since a science project with Edwin; nobody noticed. Very soon theyare in her room, and they are making out.   
  
Casey is shocked on how much Derek has been Kissing her these past few days. It is like he can't get enough of her. He has spent most of his free time making out with Casey. Casey has never had a guy this into her. Not sam or max. It makes her feel great and desired. Even though Derek can really see her any time, he wants, he is acting like their time is short. But Casey can't help but be scared. She is afraid that this is only because of the fact the finally is with her, and that it will fizzle out. She doesn't want to be another girl on his list. She wants to be THE girl. The one that he settles down with. She doesn't usually rush into things like this. She likes to take her time. But with Derek it is different. She has had plenty of time to think about what a relationship with him could entail. Her crush on Derek use to be her dark secret, but it isn't any more. It's reality.   
  
Casey flips them over and pulls Derek's shirt off. She proceeds to kiss his abs before he pulls her up and gets her mouth back on his.   
  
Derek is pretty surprised at himself. He is so into Casey it is a bit scary. He has always been into girls, but this is different. He has never been into a girl so much like he has with Casey. He feels like he is addicted to her. However, he doesn’t want to stop this addiction because it feels so good with her. Like a breath of fresh air.  
  
“You know spacey you are a really good kisser.” Derek says with a raspy voice when they break for air.  
  
“Your not to bad yourself.” Casey stops for a second “Derek I wasn’t kidding earlier about second base. You can touch my breast. ”  
  
“Well I didn’t know if you had done it before” Derek replies.  
  
“Twice with max. Nothing else. How far have you gotten. ” Casey asks. A little unsure if she wants the answer.  
  
Derek, however, can sense that.  
  
“Case” Derek breaths. He turns her head towards him and gives her a kiss “My rep isn’t that true. I haven’t gotten that far. I have gotten to third base twice with Kendra and twice with Sally. ” Derek replies solemnly because he had a feeling this would happen.  
  
“You haven’t gone... all the way. ” Casey asks meekly.  
  
“No. Well, I tried. Remember that time I was with Sally and you some how convinced my dad to get me back to watch Marti , so you could go to the mall for some sale . ” Derek asks. Casey nods “well I was going to do it then. ”  
  
Casey chuckles “Well I guess that’s why you put honey on my bra’s and my shampoo, and spray that guy that I like with the hose. ”  
  
“And guess what. I’m glad I didn’t” Derek pulls Casey down and kisses her. He pulls up the hem of her shirt, so he can feel the smooth skin down there. Derek moves his hand up her shirt and cups one of her breast. Casey moans at the touch. Derek pulls her shirt off and then kisses the top part of Casey's breast. He tires to keep it slow as too rush Casey and Casey appreciates this. He squeezes her breast which causes her to gasp while he brings his other hand to unclip her bra. He unclips and pulls off her bra to reveal her breast.   
  
Her breasts are prefect. C cup. 36C if he is remembering her bra size correctly. Her nipples her prefect little nubs. Areolae are perfect shaped. Her breast are perky and don't sag. While her breast were great two year ago, they have gotten better over the two years. He is a breast man, and Casey's are the best he has seen.  
  
"your beautiful" Derek whispers before starts placing kisses around her breasts. He licks and kisses the valley between her breasts before he flips them over and puts her in his lap.  
  
He is a breast man, and Casey's are the best he has seen. He flicks her nipple with is tongue and Casey whimpers. He lets go with a pop and moves on to the right. He gives her pecks on the lips in between but mostly focus on her breast for the rest of the night. You see her breast have gone _unappreciated_ for most of her teenage life; he _has_ to _right_ that _wrong_. Even if takes him _all night_. Casey has a hot guy kissing her breast for the rest of the evening so she really can't complain.  
  
Not that she _wants_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I’m wrong about the jacket thing then well, any of those times didn’t happen in this fic.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Casey finally go a first date. they have some fun when they come back.

Derek and Casey have been dating for about two weeks now and haven’t been on a date yet. It makes Derek feel like he is treating her like some girl he fools around with rather than a girlfriend. Derek, using his signature charm, gets reservations at a nice restaurant for Friday. George and Nora have to go visit Fiona and play mediator between her and Harry. They're not happy about it, but they got roped into it.  
  
Derek is walking through a department store. He is trying to find something to give Casey. Something to makeup for not giving her a date yet. She has probably heard of all the good dates he has given. He is walking through the ladies department when he stops at a rack of dress. He thinks for a minute before deciding that she would look great in it. He then decides that heprobably needs to get some shoes to go with it. He finds some pair that Casey wouldn’t usually wear but is probably her style. He finds her shoe size, because of course he knows it. He knows everything about her pretty much. He finds her size before he stops and thinks about what he is doing.  
  
“What the hell am I doing?” Derek sighs. “When did my man card get confiscated,” he shouts to no one.  
  
A man also in the department chuckles. He is about George’s age.  
  
“First time in this department?” he asks Derek.  
  
”yeah” Derek answer.  
  
”I could tell. I said the same thing my first time.”  
  
”I mean I like my girlfriend, but I never thought I would be doing this,” Derek sighs.  
  
“As a man who has been married for probably, as long as you have been alive, can I tell something I have learned?” Derek nods "sometimes nods you have to make sacrifices for the person you love. It will be easy at times but hard at others. But you will find your way” he gets up and starts to walk out of the department. “By the way it doesn’t make you less of a man to do be here getting something she will like. It makes you more of a man. You're willing to let your rep take a hit for her. She will love that more then what you will be getting for her. And plus reps don't snuggle with you or baby you when your sick,” he finishes before walking off.  
  
Derek thinks about what the man said and realizes he was right. He stops in the jewelry department.  
  
Derek doesn’t even get annoyed when the male clerk his age rigs him up and gives him a look.  
  
As he drives home, he decides to take a detour.

* * *

  
  
Casey comes home after getting ride form Kendra. She took her shopping to try and take her mind off the fact that Emily still hasn't talked to her. It only partial worked. She didn't really buy anything. She walks up to her room and is surprise to see too big bags on her bed. There is a note on her bed as well.  
  
 _Princess ,_  
  
 _I know you are probably wondering what are in these bags. They are my way of saying sorry for all the things I have done to you over the past two years. Since I am bad at saying how I feel, I should learn to show it._  
  
 _Derek_  
  
Casey looks into the bag and pulls out a pink dress with lace. It is her style. Not too long but not too short like the dresses she has seen Derek's dates in. It is also her size, two. She also finds a silver necklace with a silver heart with the dress. It looks so beautiful. She then looks in the other bag. She pulls out a shoe box. When she opens it, she can't believe what she is looking at. Derek got her a pair of pink strappy wedge heels. Casey had mentioned about getting something similar now that she is more comfortable wearing heels. She took a class at the community center that helped her learn how to walk in heels. Being a klutz, it wasn't easy but this class really helped. She thought about doing it next year but decide that if she wanted to look different this year then she should learn how. Plus she is a girl and shoes are still a weakness for her, even if it is less than other girls. He even got her size right. He really does know her. Casey realizesthat Derek probably didn't enjoying going thru the ladies department and that if somebody saw him that his rep could take a hit. But he did it for her. Casey smiles and start to get ready for her date.  
  
Derek gets back from dropping Marti, Lizzie, Edwin off at finds house for the weekend. After finding out the rents would be gone, hegotthem all to vacate the house and used his charm to get the parents of the friends to agree to havethem stay over for the weekend.  
  
After putting on his jacket, he chuckles. The last time he put on a jacket; it was for junior prom. And Casey was with max. Max actually confronted him yesterday. He didn't imply incest or anything actually. All he wanted to know was that they weren't seeing each other secretly while he was dating Casey. He said no and he punched max in the face, for implying that Casey would cheat. He finishes getting read and waits in the living room for Casey. After about 30 minutes he heres her coming down the stairs and gets up. She looks stunning.  
  
"well somebody decided to look good tonight," Derek says with a smirk.  
  
"what are you saying I don't look good normally," Casey asks with a pointed look.  
  
"well" Derek trials off and Casey punches him in the arm "Casey youknow I'm joking. You always look beautiful."   
  
"thank you. And thank you for my dress, the neckless, and the shoes. It was really sweet."she pecks him on the lips.  
  
"Hey, hey. I don't do sweet. Come spacey we have places to get to and we can't be late." Derek responds. He puts a stand of her hair behind her ear before moving towards the door.  
  
"wow Derek Venturi wants to not be late; we need to let the media." Casey teases.  
  
"listen your really goanna like what I have planned." Derek says as they walk out the door.  
  
"aren't you going to tell me what you have planned?" Casey asks.  
  
"if I did then, it wouldn't be a surprise." Derek retorts.  
  
They drive for a while before finally pulling into a parking lot. Once Casey's sees the building her lights light up.  
  
"Derek your taking me to see a ballet performance" Casey squeals. She quickly unbuckles her seatbelt and hugs Derek over the center console of the prince. She plans a big kiss on his lips. "you are the best boyfriend ever."  
  
"best boyfriend ever. I think I like that" Derek replies with a smirk and a chuckle."  
  
"oh no. Can I take that back? Your ego is already too big."Casey asks, and she sits back in her seat.  
  
"nope too late," Derek exclaims before getting out of the car.

* * *

  
Casey thoroughly enjoys the ballet. Derek doesn't really like it but it puts a smile on Casey's face, so he guesses it was worth it.   
  
"thanks Der. That was wonderful," Casey shouts as they leave the building. She is leaning into him while they walk on the sidewalk. "Der where are we going," Casey asks when she realizes that Derek isn't walking back to the car.   
  
"dinner spacey. I should probably feed you" Derek chuckles.   
  
They walk to a restaurant nearby that Derek made reservations at. They sit and order. Casey is happy that she can finally have duck a l'orange. Derek and Casey are actually talking without arguing. While the number of arguments they get into has dropped since getting together, they usually can't go this long without arguing. He is trying to give her a good evening. She decides to reward him for being good. She reaches down to her wedges and unbuckles one of the straps. She slides her foot out and places her toes in contact with Derek's pant leg. Casey can't really tell if he noticed, he did, so she moves her foot up his leg. He stops talking for a second before continuing on the topic they were talking about. She moves her foot even further places it on his knee. His eyes look down for a second as he listens to her talk. Casey decides to be bold, and she places her foot on his member. Derek jumps a bit and stops talking. Casey smiles.   
  
"oh so I finally got you to react for more than a second" Casey purrs.   
  
"well when you place your foot there, its hard not too." Casey wiggles her toes and moves her foot up and down a bit and she can tell Derek is enjoying it. "I'm surprise your doing this."   
  
"Derek. You know I am no prude. I know plenty about how to please a guy. I have even wanted to do it at times. I was just waiting for the right guy to do it to. " casey responses and Derek caresses her foot with one of his hands. He noticed that even her foot is soft. He wonders what does she does that make her skin so soft.   
  
"well I'm glad because I am enjoying this."   
  
thought dinner, Derek mages to eat and caresses Casey's foot, which is still slightly rubbing his member keeping it hard. He gets to fed both of his addictions: food and Casey. After they finished desert, Casey puts her foot back indefinitely her wedges. She moves down to fix the buckle when Derek pulls her leg up and buckles it himself.   
  
"A prefect gentleman. Im very shocked. " Casey says with a smile on her face.   
  
"well you did make my dinner very enjoyable."

* * *

  
As they drive home, Casey can't help but think about how his cock was hard thought dinner because of her touch. She never knew she could arouse Derek so much. He sure can arouse her. Several of there make out sessions have left her wet. While she knowsthatshehas a greatbody, it is so nice to know that Derek and Derek's body know that.  
  
They finally get home. They walk into the living and Casey turns around as Derek closes the door.  
  
“Thanks for dinner.” Casey says softly.  
  
“I’m glad you enjoy your night.” Derek responds with a small smile.  
  
“Oh tonight isn’t over just yet” Casey responses with a smirk. She pushes him up against the wall and kisses him. Derek quickly wraps his arms around her waist and Casey wraps her arms around his neck. Derek probes her mouth with his tongue. She opens and their tongues dance. Derek lifts Casey up a bit and she warps her legs around his waist. Her wedges starting to dig into him. Which he likes. He knows it weird, and it hurts a little bit, but he can't help but like it. It started with Kendra. They were making out one day and she wrap her legs around him while wearing heels and well he liked it ever since. He knows he is a kinky bastard. One time she wore business attire she went to work with George. Pencil skirt, silk blouse and a blazer. He couldn't even take his eyes of her. Derek decides to take upstairs and slowly walks them over to the stairs. He grabs the hand rivals with one hand and slowly climbs the stairs. Derek is ready for whatever tonight has in stored. He walks to his bedroom and to his bed. He lays Casey on the bed. He then proceeds to take off his jacket, tie and shirt.  
  
Casey smiles and moves to take off her heels. Derek stops her.  
  
"leave them on." he relies huskily.  
  
"kinky, are we," Casey teases before she pulls him in for another kiss. He kisses her deeply an they just melt together. It feels perfect. After two years of fantasizing, he gets lost in every kiss. He slowly moves his hands to her back and finds her zipper. He slowly pulls it down, until he can pull down the dress enough to show her cottony pale pink bra. So Casey. While he love when she wears lace, this is more like her. He kisses and gently bits through her bra. Her nipples get hard quick.  
  
"aroused are we?" Derek teases before he goes back to kissing the top of her breast and pulling on her zipper.  
  
"what did you expect doofus" because like, how could she not react like his when he treats her like this?  
  
He pulls her zipper down as far as it will go and slowly pulls her dress off and tosses it on the floor. She pulls him back on her. They kiss deeply. Their tongues dancing.They both let out a moan. She wraps her legs around him. Her wedges digging into his ass. Her nails scratching his back. He loves this kind of pain. It feels... right. He unclips Casey's bra with easy and pulls it off quickly to reveal her breast to his hungry eyes. He gives them both the attention they deserve. Kissing and sucking on them until Casey does nothing but moan and whimper. He slowly kisses his way down her body until he reaches her panties, which match her bra perfectly. He can see the wet spot. He slowly slips his hand in and moves it up and down her slit. His finger getting coated in her liquid. He gives her kisses all over her stomach and flicks her belly button with his tongue.  
  
"enjoying your self." she mumbles out. Her hair fanned out. Her eyes close and her lips slightly parted. In other words... beautiful.  
  
"how could I not?"  
  
Derek proceeds to slide his fingers inside her wet folds. "ohh" comes out of Casey's mouth."mmm" he then proceeds to curl them, exacting her.  
  
"ddder. ohh. that-that feels good" it isn't long before him finds her wonderful G spot. Her orgasm is soon pulled out of her.  
  
"deeer-eeek" Casey cries out.  
  
Moves down sucks up all of her juices before he gives a kiss on the lips. He lays next to her while she basks in the after glow. After a while she climbs on top of Derek.  
  
"my turn"  
  
its about midnight when'd Derek and Casey finally finish and engage in some post sex cuddling. Derek decided not to have full sex with Casey yet since he doesn't feel like rushing her and she is a little nervous. She didn't say but he can tell, two years of watching her has made him pretty aware of her reactions and body language. This a first for him. The 69 positions.  
  
"that was fun." Casey mumbles, half asleep.  
  
"well you were with me. I'm always fun in bed." Derek says with a yawn, his eyes closed.  
  
"your ego really is getting way too big"

* * *

  
  
Casey wakes up to find herself resting on Derek's chest. This is the first time she has done this, so it feels a bit unusual. But she is happy. Not just because she finally experiences what she did last night, but for a much simpler reason. Finally, a man wants her. To her it has always seemed like men just don't want her. The fact that she has had so few boyfriends over the past few years she believes says a lot. Men just don't seem into her. Even her own father didn't really want to make the effort to get to know her. But here come Derek, giving her so much attention even when he was being the bane of her existence. And now as her boyfriend, makingherfeelwanted and not just a trophy(max), or some one to go out on a date with but argue with non-stop(sam). He loves her. She hasn't felt this good since... ever. She knew this day would come eventually. She just didn't know that Derek would be the one. And she couldn't be happier. She closes her eyes and falls back to sleep.  
  
Derek wakes up later to find Casey sleeping on his chest. This a first for him.Waking up in the morning with a naked girl on his chest. But Derek soon realizes this is more than that. He doesn't want to wake up to anyone else but her. That means this is it. No more other girls, no more flings, no more makeout sessions at parties with random girls. Casey gave her virginity to him. She wouldn't do that without seriously thinking about it. She trusts him more than any other guy. He has to grow up. He has her whole heart in his hands. And he can't break it. He can't act like he did before. He has to be careful or else he could break her heart and he doesn't want to do that.  
  
Casey stirs and opens her eyes.  
  
"well look here. The naked princess has opened her eyes." Derek says, his voice deep. Casey presses a kiss to his chest.  
  
"And I'm sure my naked prince has been watching me sleep the whole time."  
  
"well I wanted to move, but I think I'm stuck to you" Derek teases.  
  
"well that what happens when you do what we did last night. What? Can't you handle it?" Casey teases right back.  
  
"oh don't worry I can handle it. We probably should get cleaned up. I don't mind it, but I'm sure you do" Derek replies.  
  
Derek manages to get up. He puts Casey up and brings her legs up. He takes off the heels she is still wearing. He stands up and grabs Casey's hand and pulls gently.  
  
"come on." he says gently and she gets up. They walk slowly to the bathroom. Derek turns on the water and turns to Casey while he waits for it to heat up. He places gentle kisses on her lips until the water is hot enough and they get in. Once they adjust to the new sensation of showering with another person, Derek grabs the shampoo and pours some on Casey's head. He slowly massages it in and keeps her hair straight. He presses kisses into her shoulder. Once he is satisfied with her hair, he grabs her body wash and a loofah. He slowly scrubs her skin. He bends down to get her legs and her feet. He scrubs her legs and her feet when he pulls his head up right info other pussy. He can't help but giver a kiss there. Casey shudders.  
  
She latches her arms on to his shoulders "yes Der" she chokes out. Her eyes are closed, and a smile is on her face. If she weren't naked. He would take a picture and make it his computer's screensaver.  
  
His tongue is causing her all sorts of pleasure, and the hot water is making so relaxing and sexy. So Casey isn't too surprised when she realizes she is close. Derek clamps his hands on her thighs.  
  
"oh gawd" Casey moans. Derek keeps on going. He wants to use a finger, but he needs his hands to keep her up when her legs weaken. She comes right into his mouth and he feels like he is in heaven.  
  
"thats my princess" once her legs get strong again, Derek hugs her and rests his head on her lower stomach. He knows its a little weird but he is growing accustom to post orgasm cuddling.  
  
"you love what you do to me don't you" casey keeps her eyes close as the bliss continues.  
  
"you do the same to me." Derek gets up and hands Casey loof. She slowly scrubs him. Ready to do the same to him.

* * *

  
Casey comes down the stairs after their shower. Derek is in his chair watching tv. She comes over to him, and he pulls her into his lap.   
  
"wow, I'm surprised. You never let anyone sit in your chair. " Casey teases. She gives a tender kiss to his check.   
  
"well technically your siting in my lap and I'm siting in the chair." Derek points out.   
  
"whatever you say Derek" Casey snuggles as they watch tv together.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I think I balance the fun with the seriousness.  
> it took me forever to write the 'fun' parts.
> 
> let me know in the comments.


	4. Dancing and Reunions.

Derek and Casey have managed to keep their relationship a secret from everyone at home. although Lizzie and Edwin are suspicious. Most of the people at school have accepted them. Emily has also finally talked to Casey. It took a long talk but they were able to talk it out and be besties again. Derek is happy but yet jealous. He is happy that Casey has her best friend back, but Emily cuts into Derek and Casey time and well he got used to being with Casey all the time. But he guess it is a good thing, he hasn't really hung-out just with Sam and Ralph in like forever ,so it won't be so bad. Healthy separation as Casey would call it. Then Casey comes home one day wanting to have her and Derek enter something called dance mania.

"Casey we can't do it" Derek is staring Casey down as she sits on her bed.

"why not"

"Well first off everyone thinks we don't like each other, and I can't dance." Derek tries to reason

"we have been getting along in public and i can teach you"

"yeah we have but not enough for me to do something like this for you willingly. we have to be careful. Edwin and Lizzie are getting suspicious. and I know you aren't ready to tell the fam about us."

"Derek I'm not ashamed or anything" casey starts to set the record straight but Derek stops her

"case I know. you don't want to set the family into chaos. I get it. I don't want to confuse marti. she may think of you guys as blood siblings by now. but every time your mother or my father refers to you as my sister I want to scream. and then kiss you in front of them."

"der-ek! So I guess we need a plan,” Casey thinks for a few minutes before an idea comes to her head.

They end up having Derek pretend to enter the contest as a joke and him 'accidentally' get it. they get different partners. Derek tells his partner that he doesn't dance and she steals Casey's partner. after casey pretends to quit and give up on dancing, the family guilt trips Derek. he 'caves' and they can now dance together for the contest

Derek and Casey win the contest. However, Lizzie and Edwin get very suspicious when they see them dance. After the contest, they meet in the games closet.

"did you see how close they were dancing?" Edwin asked Lizzie as soon as she turned on the light.

"I know! it was so close. it didn't feel like a 'family' dance yet my mom and your dad didn't even notice."

"if was just this then it wouldn't stand out so much. but Derek and casey have had moments like this for the past two years."

"but the way how they have been acting this year has really highlighted it. First Derek and Casey stop fighting so much. they they do this its almost like they are..." Edwin trails off.

"dating?" lizzie almost can't believe it but it does fit the facts at hand.

"I guess the line separating hate and love  _ is _ really thin." 

two month later

December 12, 2008

from Abby.Ven77@yahoo.com

Hi honey,

Just wanted to see how you were doing and to let you know that I will be coming to see you around the holidays. I will be staying at a nearby hotel son. You guys don't have to worry about making room in that already overflowing house. I miss you. It feels like we never talk. Also I heard from your dad that it seems pretty clear that you have a girlfriend and a steady one at that. Well make sure to bring her by. I want to see the girl who managed to tame my boy. you don't have to bring her around the family. I know you don't like to do that, but I'm so proud about how responsible you are becoming. Your grades I hear have been much better this year and something tells me that is because this girl is around you. I promise I won't bug you for long. I know you hate f-f-feeling. I have other kids to love on as well. I can't wait to see you and the kids. I should be here on the 22nd.

love,

Mom

P.S. I head about your blow out at the family dinner at the beginning of the school year. I wanted to mention it earlier but I didn't know how. I know it was hard to not only accept one new person in your life but three, but I think you that was wrong. you shouldn't have exploded at Nora. I get it that you don't want to be forced to get along with Casey since you were forced to get along. I wouldn't have done that but well I'm not the custodial parent. I know you care about all of the Macdonalds. plus I have met Casey, I doubt she can be the easiest person in the world to get along with. but honey I know you know that she is a good person and I know that you care about her. I have hear about most of your soft moments. I'm not like Casey's dad, I try to stay in touch and I'm sorry that I don't do it enough. 

_ crap _ .

"what is it" a voice said and Derek looked up to see Casey. I must have said it. out loud.

"come over and look at this email. Casey comes over and starts reading the email. her eyes get wide at some point and then they get narrow towards the end and she mumbles 'your son isn't a walk in the park either' Casey sighs when she is done.

"what are we going to do. its not like we can tell her. she will probably tell my mom and George. she won't keep it a secret. she actually has a decent relationship with them."

"I guess we will have to find some fake girlfriend"

"yeah but who?"

"I haven't got a clue" Derek sighs

Abby will get to London tomorrow and Derek and Casey still have no clue who will stand in as Derek's girlfriend. Kendra is out of town and surprisingly no other girl would consider it. Emily couldn’t work because the family would have heard of it from Casey that her and Derek were dating and also it doesn't make sense. Derek somehow managed to get Casey to agree to something that will relax them: a bath. Together. Casey is sitting in between Derek's legs and has her back against him. Bring little kisses to the back of her neck. 

“I can’t believe you got me to do this.” Casey mumbles.

“Im derek venturi.” derek answers nonchalantly 

“That's your answer.”

“Yup. i'm a great convincer.”

“You would have to be one to convince me to do this. It will be very awkward to explain this if we get caught.”

“Casey, we have the door locked and the rents are out. I think we are fine.” Derek cups one of her breasts and thumbs her nipple which causes Casey to moan.

“You just wanted to do this to have an excuse to be extra handsy with me.” Casey had noticed just how tactile a person Derek is. He always seems to have an hand on her somewhere when they are together. Like he can’t not be in contact with her.

“That and I knew this would relax you.”

Its a few minutes before casey talks again

“I don’t want to lose you” Casey mumbles. Derke can barely hear her.

“You're not going to lose me” Derek says with his usual derek venturi confidence.

“Why are you so sure”

“Casey, have you noticed that I don't seem to get a good night's sleep.”

“Yeah. I hear you toss and turn alot. Even before we got together.”

“I haven’t been able to get a great night sleep since the divorce. I’m not sleep deprived but i don’t enjoy it. Whenever I'm with you I sleep peacefully. That's why I ask you to sleep in my bed, or I sleep in your bed, all the time. Not because i just love the danger but you seem to be the only person who can get me to sleep soundly at night. I guess knowing you are in my arms relaxes me.”

“I Didn't really think about it. I was just so scared of getting caught.”

“Princess, this relationship has been very good for me and i will be damned before i let someone take you away from me.”

“I never knew you felt so strong” 

“I… I love you casey.” Derek breathes and Casey feels her heart flutter.

“I love you too derek”

Derek takes Casey's hair out of its updo. “I always like it down and wet.”

“Let me guess, you messed with my shampoo just so you could see me wet and in a towel”

“Yup. seeing you wet and your chest heaving in nothing but a towel was a great start to my day.”

“Der-ek!”

The 22nd arrives and everyone is waiting for Abby to arrive. She insisted on taking a cab, not wanting to disrupt the household anymore than she would be. Derke and Casey are still nervous due to the lack of a fake girlfriend. Edwin doesn’t want to show it but he really misses her and is eager for her to come. Lizzie can’t put her finger on it but something is familiar about abby. Marti is just excited to see her mother again. George and Nora are happy yet a bit upset. They have no problem with Abby but it is always uncomfortable for your ex, or ex of your spouse, to come over. 

Finally Abby arrives and George opens the door. After an awkward greeting Abby goes to greet her children. Marti hugs her first screaming ‘mommy!’ at such a high pitch everyone wishes that they were earring earplugs. Edwin is next and tries to be cool about it and not look like he has missed his mother but Abby sees right through that and hugs him tightly. Derek is next and Abby practically has to grab him and pull him towards her. He returns the hug like he doesn’t want to but Casey can see through that and knows that Derek misses her as well. 

Finally the group sits down to dinner. About halfway through dinner abby brings something up

“So Derek, I had no idea you could dance.” Abby says after eating a piece of meatloaf.

“What” Derek asks. Practically choking on his meatloaf.

“I saw you and Casey dancing on dance mania. You were quite good. I'm not surprised you won” abby smirks a little. 

“Well i am good at everything” derek replies.

“I see that your ego still is as big as usual. I was hoping that this girl you have been seeing would fix that.

“A girl can only try. I feel bad for her.” casey smiles 

“Well at least i am dating. You haven’t been on a date since you broke up with max.”

The conversation quickly gets worse and there is almost a food fight. 

Later that night Casey comes down for a hot chocolate. She warms up her cup and goes to the couch to drink it and watch tv when she sees Abby sitting on the couch. She must have been so nervous that she didn’t see her coming down.

“Oh I didn't know you were still here.”

“Yeah just waiting for my cab. But come sit and we can chat” Casey is a bit shocked since she hasn’t said more than a hundred words to Abby since she has known her.

“What do you want to talk about ms. venturi?” Casey asks as she sits down in Derek's chair.

“Casey please call me abby. Mrs venturi is your mother now.” Abby replies and Casey frowns a bit. “And can’t a mother just chat with the girl that has stolen her son’s heart.” Abby finishes with a smirk. Casey’s eyes go big and she chokes on her hot chocolate a bit. 

“How do you know?” Casey whispers yells.

“Your not denying it? Good. Casey, I'm not blind. I had a feeling after dance mania. Feeling that didn’t go away with that little fight of yours with derek. Your reaction to me calling your mother Mrs. Venturi also helped me come to this conclusion” a horn honks and Abby gets up to leave.

“My cabs here. I'm going to come back tomorrow. Why don’t you and Derek come to lunch tomorrow with me. Also don’t tell derek please i want to see his reaction tomorrow when i drop the bomb.” Abby says with a smirk before leaving.

Casey is left feeling worried yet somehow feels that things will get better. 

The next day Casey drags Derek to a dinner with abby. She didn’t tell him anything so he is wondering why she would willing go somewhere with his mother since they didn’t find a fake girlfriend.

“So mom, why did you want to talk to us?” derek ask his mother as he digs into his burger.

“Derek, I'm disappointed in you.” abby says witha frown on her face “i thought you would always tell me about the big things in your life.

“I do” derke replies in between bites.

“I don’t see how since you didn't tell me the major thing of being in love with your step sister.” abby replies with a smirk. Derek’s eyes get big. “Don’t even deny it. Casey admitted yesterday. All you need to know is that I support you and for you to tell me how this happen. 

Derek just nods his head.

Derke and Casey go into detail about how they ended up together. Abby laughs and grimaces where appropriate. And casey finally gets it. Why doesn't Derek seem to have too much in common with george. He is more like his mother. They have the same smirk, the smae sarcastic streak. The same humor pretty much. He may look like George but he acts like abby. 

“Im just surprise you support us Mrs ven-. Abby.” casey says, remembering their earlier conversation. 

“Honestly i don’t see anything wrong with it. But it could be that it won’t make my household more complicated” abby stops for a minute. “But It could also be that unlike George and Nora I understand.

“Understand” derek is pretty curious. 

“I feel that George and Nora don’t see the difference between a blended family and a nuclear one. You can't expect people to act like they ‘should’ in a blended family. It takes time or it may never happen. They don’t seem to want to admit that their family isn't one family but two families joined together.”

“I always thought he knew on some level.”

“Maybe they do but they are in extreme denial. I tired to bring up some points to them after dinner and they would not take me seriously. That's why I was waiting out in the living room that night. Frankly I got tired of their denial/cluelessness. It's good that you haven’t told them yet. They wouldn’t understand. They still need time but they will at some point.”

“Oh” Casey sighs. Feeling disappointed at having to hide her love. Derek wraps an arm around her. Surprising her and him but 

“It will just take time. But let's look on the bright side. A secret romance can have its fun parts too.” Abby smiles and Derek and Casey have hope. Hope that one day things will get better and that they won’t have to hide anymore.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like abby is never given enough credit. she isn't so bad.


End file.
